User talk:GabrielWatches
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GabrielWatches page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 15:43, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:50, April 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deleted Pasta Do you mind waiting an hour or so before I respond? I have some stuff I need to take care of off the wiki, but I'll be happy to tell you when I'm back on. Thanks :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:16, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, sorry it took me so long to get back to you. :I deleted your pasta because the plot was almost impossible to follow and was extremely confusing. It's not that the plot's bad, it's just the way that it's explained that confuses me. The majority of the pasta is focused on dialogue, intercut with the occasional statement on the part of the narrator to clarify exposition that would be too awkward to try and get into natural speech. Pastas focused on dialogue can sometimes work, but you need to make sure what's meant to be said is clear, otherwise people won't understand what you mean. :The story gets straight into the action from the get go. Again, this sometimes works to get the reader immediately engaged in the action, but here we have no idea what's going on. A bit more explanation of what had gone on to lead up to these events would clarify things immensely. :The dialogue is formatted extremely oddly, punctuation-wise. In your story, you write dialogue like this: ::-Babe we are at a motel… she… she isn’t here and… Bere… she’s asleep…- :When it should be formatted like this: ::"Babe we are at a motel… she… she isn’t here and… Bere… she’s asleep…" :The fact that you never add who it is that's speaking is also very confusing. :If you'd like, you can submit a deletion appeal to try to get your pasta back onto the site, although in my opinion it is in need of a significant amount of revision before it is up to the quality standards. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:39, April 14, 2015 (UTC)